


Dangerous Adventures

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Children, Demons, F/M, Fairies, Family, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drillbit and Kowave sneak into Megatron's weapon room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Adventures

"Are we going to the right way, Sister?"  
  
Kowave pulled at her brother's arms as they waited for the guards to pass their hiding spot. "Yes, we are. I remember Daddy bringing us there before."  
  
"What if he put a lock on it? Or guards?"  
  
"No, he wouldn't."  
  
"Mommy was mad when she found us in there."  
  
"Mommy doesn't like it when we play with our weapons. She probably doesn't like weapons at all."  
  
Drillbit nodded. Mommy didn't like fighting. She always chastised them when they played pretend-wrestle, as did the nannies. And she wasn't happy when they got their daggers for their birthday.  
  
They loved her dearly, but they liked fighting just like Daddy did.  It was fun, pretending to be soldiers that fought bad demons and bad fairies.  
  
Which was why they had snuck away from their nannies again. They wanted to pretend to be soldiers defending the kingdom from conquering bad demons and they needed better weapons to do so.  
  
And the easiest weapons to get were Daddy's. They tried to get to the guards’ and the soldiers’, but those had many locked doors and guards. Daddy never locked his room up though. Mommy had said once that it was because he liked to show off his weapons to other people and so that he could get to them quicker if he had to. Which was good for them, because then they could slip inside easier without anyone knowing.   
  
Once the guards walked past them, they quickly snuck down the hallway towards the room. Kowave looked around. All right, they were getting closer. They had just walked by the suit of armor that had a black paint mark on it (Drillbit's fault), so if they just turned right at the end of the hallway...  
  
Kowave looked over and smiled brightly when she saw the door before looking at her brother. "I told you I knew the way!"  
  
Drillbit's eyes narrowed at her. "You got us lost earlier."  
  
"That's because you made me think I was wrong the first time."  
  
"You said you knew the way-"  
  
"Well, next time, just keep your big mouth shut!"  
  
Her twin didn't get a chance to rebuttal as she started skipping towards the door, humming to herself. Drillbit gave a heavy sigh and followed after her. Kowave always did enjoy doing her own thing and it always seemed he was dragged along for the ride. But he liked spending time with his sister, so it wasn't too bad. Besides, it gave him chances like these to play around with their father's weapons when their mother wasn't looking.   
  
Kowave stepped up to the door, reaching up to grab the handle. But when she pulled, she ended up grunting. Right, she forgot - these doors were heavier than the other ones.  
  
"Help me open it."  
  
Drillbit quickly moved to stand beside of her, both of them grabbing the door handle and pulling hard It was definitely heavy, but the door slowly creaked open as the twins pulled, grunting and panting to get it open. Drillbit hoped that when they got older, they would definitely be stronger than they were now. Then they wouldn't be so tired after opening this door.   
  
But for now, they were just happy getting the door open and being able to get inside.  They quickly pulled the door closed behind them before turning around to look at the room.  
  
They were only in here with Daddy for a short time before Mommy made them leave, but their mouths still opened once they laid their eyes on all of Daddy's weapons.  
  
There were so many.  Big swords, giant hammers.  A tall spear.  Little swords and daggers bigger than theirs.  And big, shiny shields and bows and arrows and other weird weapons they didn't know that looked cool.  
  
But while those were cool, they wanted something else.  Something much better.  
  
Daddy's swords.  The twin blades he used to fight with when he fought with the army.  He was going to let them hold them for a moment before Mommy came and made them go back to the study room.  
  
But they were still up high.  Daddy had put them up high on display, so it was too high up for them to grab without grabbing the sharp part.  Daddy always told them to never pick up any weapon, especially their daggers, by the sharp part.  
  
"How do we get them down?"  
  
Kowave bit her lip as she looked up at the swords.  "Maybe if you got onto my back, you could grab the handles."  
  
"I don't think I could reach that high."  
  
Kowave frowned. There had to be a way to get them. Looking around the room, she tried to think. They couldn't stand on top of each other; they were still too short to reach. And the swords were sharp, so they couldn't stand near the blade part or they would get hurt.   
  
"Kowave."  
  
She turned to look at her brother, who had taken hold of one of the spears Daddy had.   
  
"We can use this to knock it off."  
  
She smiled. "Okay! You do it though. You're taller."  
  
Drillbit nodded as she stepped out of the way while he moved himself to stand over by the handle part of the swords. Slowly, he stretched up the spear, poking at the sword's handle with it. It would budge, but it wouldn't come down from where it was hanging.   
  
"It's not doing anything."  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"Let me try."  
  
"No, I got this."  
  
"I said let me try!" Kowave reached out to grab the spear from him, but Drillbit yanked it away, glaring at her as he held it above his head. "Hey!"  
  
"You didn't even let me try!"  
  
"Because you suck at it!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"You aren't using it right!" Kowave made another grab for it as Drillbit stepped away from her again.  "Let me try!"  
  
"I want to do it!"  
  
"But you suck!"  
  
"No, you suck!"  
  
"You suck!"  
  
"You suck!"  
  
As they yelled and pushed at each other, Drillbit having to use his other limbs with his hands holding up the heavy staff, neither noticed that they were moving closer to the wall full of shields and daggers.  
  
"Give me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I want to try!"  
  
"You can get your own sword down!  I want to get mine!"  
  
"Meanie!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"No, you let-!"  
  
As Drillbit pulled the spear away from his twin again, its sharp end ended up being jabbed into the wall.  Both twins stopped their arguing and looked up to see the sharp end stuck deep into the wall.  
  
"Uh oh." They both sung in tune.  
  
"Daddy will be so mad."  
  
"We're in trouble."  
  
"You're the one who stuck Daddy's spear in the wall!"  
  
"Come on," Drillbit pulled at the very stuck weapon, "We need to get it out before someone finds us!"  
  
Kowave nodded and helped Drillbit pull. They both grunted and groaned, pulling at hard as they could. Drillbit had even pressed his foot into the wall in an attempt to get it loose, but it wasn't working. He wiggled it a bit, smiling when he saw it had moved. Well, at least they could get it out... They just had to pull harder.  
  
"Just keep pulling."  
  
"But it's not coming out!"  
  
"Just pull!"  
  
Kowave puffed her cheeks and did as he said, pulling with all of their might. And with a loud pop-like sound, it came out. Unfortunately, they had pulled too hard and it caused Drillbit to knock back into Kowave, who let out a shriek as she fell backwards. She fell against one of the cases that held one of the daggers, which fell back against one of the shelves on the wall. They both froze up as it rattled against the sudden force, only to slowly tilt forward, the swords and daggers it held up falling with it.  
  
She didn't have much time to react, only being able to stare at it in horror as she realized it was coming right towards her. A small shriek escaped her lips as she shut her eyes and threw up her arms, as if they would protect her. She waited for pain and could only hope it wouldn't hurt too much.  
  
Something knocked her down onto the ground and came over her like a shield. She heard the shelf fall, the metal clanging against the store ground and no doubt echoing throughout the room and the hallway. But she didn't feel any pain, only arms wrapped around her.   
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw that Drillbit had moved himself over her with his hands on either side of her. The shelf had knocked him down on top of her, both of them trapped underneath the shelf.  
  
"D-Drillbit?!"  
  
He grunted and whimpered in pain, arms shaking.  
  
Tears developed in the corners of her eyes. "Drillbit, wh-why did you-?!"  
  
"I-I'm okay..." he whimpered out, his voice betraying his words. He wanted to cry, but he was doing his best to hold it in. Still, it was hard. His back was screaming in pain and his shoulder stung. As if it had been bitten by a snake. And it felt wet too...  
  
"B-But-!"  
  
Kowave frantically looked from side to side, trying to see if there was some way to get them out from under the shelf.  Oh no, they were going to be in so much trouble.  And Drillbit was hurt and-  
  
Something dripped onto her hand.  Weird, she thought, there wasn't any drinks in this room.  So what was-?  She looked up to see red on her hands.  She followed the red up to her brother's shoulder, his tunic turning red.  
  
Blood.  Drillbit was hurt.  He was bleeding.  He was bleeding badly and it was all her fault and-!  
  
"W-Waaahhhhhh~!"  
  
She was scared.  Her brother was hurt and they couldn't move.  And they had messed up Daddy's room and now they were alone and afraid and no one was coming to help them-  
  
"WWWAAAHHH!!  D-DADDY!!  MOMMY!!  WAAHHHHH!!"  
  
"I-It's okay," Drillbit said as he bit  his lip from the pain, "S-Someone will come."  
  
"WWWAAAHHHHH~!!"  
  
"It's coming from this way!"  
  
"Princess Kowave?  Prince Drillbit?"  
  
"Damn it, where are they?"  
  
The twins looked up as the door opened, two guards in full armor coming inside only to stop at the sight of the two stuck under the shelf.  
  
"Shit!""  
  
"Someone get the healers quick!"  
  
With Kowave keening and crying her eyes out, Drillbit finally let his tears start to fall as more guards came to help get the shelf off his back.  Their nannies came too, one of them fainting once they saw the mess they had made.  
  
The rest of their nannies carried them to the infirmary, trying to calm his sister while they fussed over him. But Kowave wouldn't stop screaming, tears pouring down her face as she struggled violently against the nanny holding her. It had gotten so bad that one of the guards had to hold her, though she was kicking and screaming like an animal in his arms.  
  
"Take her to her room to calm her down," the nanny said, panting a bit. "I'll go find His Majesty."  
  
The guard nodded, though he was struggling to hold the wailing girl still. It didn't help that she was hitting him where she could reach, which was generally his face. But he and another maid carried her down the hallway while another guard and the other two nannies carried a quietly sobbing Drillbit to the healer's room.   
  
"DRILLBIT! DRILLBIT!"  
  
"Princess, please, your brother-!"  
  
She cried even harder, now clawing at the guard's face. Where was Drillbit? Where were they taking him? She wanted to see him! She wanted to make sure he was okay! But she could see that he was getting further and further away from her, making her even more erratic.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
  
She grabbed the guard's hand and bit down hard, enough to pierce the skin and draw blood. He yelped out in surprise and pain, his grip loosening up enough for her to push out of his arms and fall to the floor. Kowave saw her nanny reach for her, but she quickly rolled out of the way before she jumped to her feet and ran down the hallway.  
  
"Princess!"   
  
Kowave didn't even look back, running as fast as she could. But it wasn't fast enough and she ended up screaming again when the guard from before grabbed her with the help of her nanny.   
  
"NO! DRILLBIT! DRILLBIT!"  
  
"Your Highness, please!" the nanny begged as they wrestled down to hold her. "Prince Drillbit needs medical attention now - you need to return to your room!"  
  
"I WANT TO SEE DRILLBIT!" she screamed, clawing at the guard as he had to practically manhandle her.   
  
"Princess, please-!"  
  
"DRILLBIT! LET GO! LET GO!"  
  
"Your Highness-!"  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"   
  
Everyone looked up to see General Bombrush now standing in the hallway, staring at the three of them with confused eyes. Before the guard or nanny could answer, Kowave broke free of them and rushed towards the general, hugging his legs and sobbing into his pants while gripping the fabric tightly.   
  
"Princess, what's-?"  
  
"WAH~!" Kowave was so glad Mister Bombrush was here.  He would make things better.  Just like he helped them out when they stole cookies from the kitchen.  He helped hide the mess!  He would help her brother!  
  
"Kowave, what's wrong?"  The demon general got to his knees to hold her.  "What happened, my dear? What happened?"  
  
"D-D-Drillbit! H-He got hurt!"  
  
"Drillbit's hurt?"  
  
As poor Kowave cried harder, the general turned to look up at the guard who was standing by with the distraught nanny.  
  
"What happened to their highnesses?"  
  
"W-We don't know sir-"  
  
"You don't know?!"  
  
"Forgive me, my lord," The nanny interrupted, "The little ones slipped away from us again and while we were looking for them-"  
  
"W-We heard a crash and then screaming and that's when my commanding officer and Crashmark found them in the King's weapon room."  
  
"Weapon room?" Bombrush stood up, bringing the crying princess into his arms and rubbing her back, "That's supposed to be locked at all times?  How did the princess and her brother get in there?"  
  
The nanny seemed to be of no help as she looked to the guard.  
  
"W-Well... you see-"  
  
"Speak up boy, I don't want drawn out excuses." Bombrush stepped forward to use his height to tower over the young demon guard, "Speak."  
  
"They were replacing and cleaning the glass on the displays.  But since we had to do rounds and the maids and cleaners had to keep going in and out of the room, we left the door unlocked so they could continue their work while we... we did our rounds."  
  
Bombrush groaned as he shook his head, his hands too busy comforting the princess to rub his forehead. Damn it and he could only guess that something happened that lead to Drillbit getting seriously injured. Otherwise, he doubted Kowave would be this hysterical. Primus, he could only imagine the reactions of the king and queen…  
  
“Go back to your post,” he said to the guard.  
  
“B-But sir, Princess Kowave–”  
  
Bombrush shook his head again. “I’ll watch over her. Return to your station.”   
  
The guard didn’t argue back. With a short bow, he departed and went back to his post. Then Bombrush turned to the nanny, who looked terrified and seemed to be getting smaller and smaller the more he stared at her. Luckily for her though, he was in no mood for giving stern lectures. Of course, he knew that it wasn’t entirely her fault. Kowave and Drillbit were always sneaking off and running away from their nannies.    
  
“Go prepare the princess’s bedroom; she will return there shortly.”  
  
“S-Sir, I-I’m really sorry, but I only looked away for a second-!”  
  
"Don't worry about it, I understand." He felt Kowave's grip on him tighten, her sobbing getting louder again. "Just do as your told."  
  
The nanny nodded and bowed deeply before leaving. Bombrush patted the young girl's back as he turned in the other direction towards the healer's room. She still cried hard, shaking like a leaf in his old.  
  
"It's all right, Kowave," he said softly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...!" she sobbed out, clutching his shirt tightly. All she could do was cry and whimper out apologies over and over again. It was all her fault Drillbit got hurt. There was so much blood... Her hands were still stained. As was her dress. Drillbit's blood. And it was her fault too. "M-Mister Bombrush, I-I'm really sorry...!"  
  
"Shh," he said. "I know, it's okay, don't cry. Your brother will be fine."  
  
"But-! But-!"  
  
"Shh. We'll go see him now. He'll be okay."   
  
Kowave sniffled into his shirt.  She was crying so hard he could feel tears rolling down his chest.  He hoped she wouldn't start crying a fresh round of tears again.  At this rate, his waistline would get soaked.  And that would be embarrassing to explain to King Megatron once he got out of his meeting with that mayor.  
  
Quickly working his way through the castle, he was relieved to find the infirmary was not as crowded as he thought it would be.  Word of something having happened to the prince, he thought, would bring a crowd, but there seemed to be no one but the healers, three of their nannies (one having fainted onto a bed), and a guard who waited nervously to the side.  
  
"S-Sir Bombrush?"  The guard spotted him first and saluted him before noticing his friend.  "P-Princess Kowave?!"  
  
"Princess?" The nannies turned away from the group of healers to stare in shock.  "General Bombrush, we-"  
  
"Now, now," He raised his hand to silence them.  Primus, he didn't want to have to deal with more hysterical nannies trying to apologize for something that was out of their hands, "What's done is done.  I will speak to our King about making the castle safer for wandering wards."  
  
Though after what had happened now, he thought, he didn't think they would be doing any more crazy stunts for a while.  
  
"*Sniff* Drillbit..."  
  
Bombrush moved his arms to accommodate the young princess who sat up and looked at the bed.  
  
"Drillbit-Wahhhh...."  
  
"How is he?" he turned back to the nannies after he pushed the poor girl's loose hair out of her face.  
  
The nannies didn't say anything right away, glancing between each other.  
  
That didn't make Bombrush feel any better. "Well?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"He'll be fine, but as for his back, I can't say the same."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Knock Out, who had stepped away from the young prince while his assistant, Breakdown, was still tending to him.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it was a bit of a deep cut," he said, gesturing to the bloodied clothes and the boy's tunic lying on the floor. "No doubt one of King Megatron's sharper swords cut into him rather deeply. He'll likely have a scar on his back for... well, the rest of his life. No broken bones though, but most definitely some bruising for a little while."  
  
Bombrush patted Kowave's back when she whimpered at the healer's words. He gave the man a glare, wishing he had said it more gently in front of the prince's twin sister. Knock Out just held up his hands and moved back to help Breakdown bandage the boy up.   
  
The general huffed. Well, at least nothing had been broken... The King would have had someone killed for that. It was only his back and just a cut, thank Primus. No doubt someone would be punished, but this could have been far worse than it was. Anywhere or anything else could have put the prince in a lot of pain. Or worse, could have killed him.   
  
Still, from how the princess was whimpering and crying in his arms, it was obvious that she still felt horrible for what happened. He couldn't say it wasn't her fault, as she and her brother shouldn't have gone in there in the first place, but he wasn't about to berate her for something she clearly felt extreme guilt from.   
  
"It's all right, Kowave, your brother's fine. It's just a small cut; he's okay."  
  
"B-But, h-he's got a scar..."  
  
"Scars don't hurt. See?" He gently moved her tiny hand to the scar over his right eye. "I have one and it doesn't hurt at all."  
  
"R-Really?"  
  
"Yes. And your father has scars too, remember?"  
  
She slowly nodded, biting her bottom lip. "He likes his scars. He said that they're... battle scars?"  
  
"Yes, yes that's exactly right." Figures Megatron would proudly show off his scars to even his own kids. Damn fool always seemed to take pride in his injuries, displaying how many fights and injuries he had survived throughout his life. Impressive, sure, but still quite arrogant in Megatron-like fashion.   
  
But it was helping Kowave calm down at the moment, so at least his pride was good for something. "And your father doesn't mind his scars. They don't hurt him. And neither will Drillbit's."  
  
Kowave sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  Bombrush glanced at the nannies and saw them raise and lower their hands as their eyes crossed.  The princess still needed to learn to use her handkerchief, but now wasn't the time to reinforce that.  And besides, family emergencies were the exception to the rule.  
  
"B-But..." she looked to his as he turned back to her, "He was... Drillbit was bleeding.  A lot."  
  
"Yes he was," A reasonable assumption if the blood on her dress was anything to go by.  
  
"And now he's all patched up." Knock Out announced as he stepped away from the bed.  "If the princess wishes to-"  
  
"Your highness, pl-!"  
  
The door slammed opened, hitting the wall and nearly falling off the hinges as the ominous figure of their Demon King charged in, the look on his face capable of killing from seeing it alone.    
  
It didn't help that he focused on the poor nannies who were now terrified for their lives and holding each other out of fear.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my son, you incompetent whores?!"  
  
"Megatron, wait-!" Bombrush moved to put himself between them, hoping the man would see his daughter and stop.  
  
But that was when the distressed and worried looking Queen Eclipse ran in after him and grabbed him by the arm.  "Megatron, please!  Please don't do this in front of our son!"  
  
"M-Mommy..."  
  
"Kowave!"  
  
The young princess was starting to cry again, stretching out her hands toward the queen. Bombrush gently handed the girl to her mother, who kissed her forehead once Kowave was in her arms.   
  
"Thank Primus, you're all right."  
  
"The same can't be said for our son."   
  
Megatron stormed away from his wife and daughter, but Bombrush grabbed him by the arm and held him back. He knew that if he let him go, Megatron would no doubt brutally rip into the nannies, who were cowering back in fear. It only made the king angry as he struggle to throw Bombrush off of him.  
  
"Unhand me!"  
  
"Megatron, wait, it wasn't-!"  
  
The king turned his head to the nannies. " _You were supposed to be watching him! What the fuck were you idiotic whores doing instead of watching over my son?!_ "  
  
"Megatron!" Eclipse cried out, putting down Kowave before rushing to her husband. "Please - our children-!"  
  
" _Obviously these stupid sluts don't care about our children if they let Drillbit get hurt!_ "  
  
Kowave suddenly started to cry hard and scream again, making everyone look at her with wide eyes. She got up and hugged her father's legs, sobbing into his pants as she shook her head.  
  
"D-Don't yell at them, Daddy!" she managed to choke out. "I-It was my fault! I-I'm sorry! I-It was my fault Drillbit got hurt! Don't be mad at them, it was my fault! I-I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...!" Then she started to wail again, no doubt staining his pants with her tears.   
  
"Kowave... Kowave-" Megatron bent down as best as he could to hold his daughter, "What happened?  Kowave, what are you talking about?"  
  
The poor princess was too distraught again, crying as she moved to hug her father.  
  
"Megatron..." Bombrush said, waiting until Eclipse had knelt down to join her husband to try and console their child, "The twins are known for getting away from their nannies time and time again."  
  
"... But someone finds them.  Someone finds them before this- before they get into trouble."  
  
It was odd seeing Megatron so distraught.  And being unable to find his words.  
  
"The children... Kowave and Drillbit," Bombrush glanced back at the prince, still resting in his bed while Knock Out was slowly moving to the side, afraid of getting run over should the King and Queen charge to their son's side, "It looks like they found their way into your weapon room when the maids and cleaners who were cleaning left to replace the glass and left it unlocked."  
  
Megatron paused, his hand stopping on his daughter's head as he soothed out her hair, as he took in the information.  
  
"... It's supposed to be locked."  
  
"Yes, it's supposed to at all-"  
  
"Why did they leave it unlocked?"  
  
"The guards said the cleaners needed access and they couldn't leave their shifts-"  
  
"It's supposed to be locked at all times."  
  
"In order to prevent any enemies from arming themselves-"  
  
"They left it unlocked and my son is now lying in the infirmary because of their stupidity!"  
  
"Knock Out finished bandaging him up," Bombrush glanced back at the doctor who jumped a bit at his name, "He said it was okay to see the prince now."  
  
Megatron and Eclipse looked up at Bombrush before turning to the doctor.  "Is this true?"  
  
"M-My liege-" Knock Out stuttered before he composed himself quickly.  He didn't want to give the demon a reason to throttle his beautiful neck, "Prince Drillbit is recovering and resting at the moment, but he's doing well.  If you wish, you can stay with him if that is what you wish-"  
  
The royalty didn't even let him finish as Megatron stood up, his daughter in his arms and his wife holding onto him, and walked over to their son's bed.  
  
"Drillbit?" Eclipse said, stepping closer to the boy who was lying on his stomach with his arms at his sides. She winced when she saw the bandages wrapped around his upper back and shoulder. Off to the side, she could see bloody rags on the floor, along with his clothes. "Drillbit?"  
  
The boy's head turned to look at her. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks tear-stained. "M-Mommy?"  
  
"Oh, Drillbit..." She carefully sat down on the bed before leaning over to kiss his hair. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I-I'm okay..."   
  
Eclipse kissed his hair again before gently running her fingers through his hair. Drillbit relaxed a little before he looked up to his father and sister, who was holding on tightly to Megatron with her face buried in his shoulder. He was relieved to see that Kowave looked away, knowing that the blood on her dress wasn't hers. But even though he was still worried about her, he could see the hard look on his father's face, making him think that they were in trouble.  
  
He knew he should have convinced Kowave to not go into that room. But he wanted to play with his weapons too, so now they were both in trouble and their father was mad at them...  
  
"Drillbit."  
  
The prince sheepishly looked up at him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Megatron-" Eclipse turned to her husband and glared at him, both confused and angry by the fact that he was already interrogating their son while he was injured. She wanted to know what happened too, but Primus! He had just been bandaged up! He needed more time to recover before they started questioning him. "Please, just let him rest, he doesn't need any lectures right-"  
  
"I'm not trying to lecture him. I just want to know what happened."  
  
"He can tell you later-"  
  
"Eclipse."  
  
The Queen stopped when she saw the hard look on Megatron's face. While she didn't say anything, she continued to glare at him, her hand still running through Drillbit's hair in a comforting manner. She would allow him to ask their son what happened, but she swore, if he made Drillbit cry, she wouldn't forgive him and would make sure that he knew that. What she would do, she had a few ideas, but she would have to wait to see if she would have to actually do that.  
  
Once Eclipse remained silent, Megatron turned back to the boy, who had looked away from him. He huffed, trying to remain calm about this. He merely wanted answers and the people that could give him any were his children. Kowave wasn't able to say anything coherently at the moment, so Drillbit was the only one who could tell him what had led to this.  
  
"Drillbit."  
  
He saw the boy flinch, but didn't turn to look at him.  
  
Megatron normally would have scolded him for not looking at people addressing him, but he let it slide this time considering the circumstances. "What happened?"  
  
Drillbit thought about lying for a moment. Make something up like how Bombrush would do sometimes for them. But he decided not to when he realized this time wasn't like those other times. This wasn't simply him and Kowave sneaking into the kitchen to steal some pastries. No, they had gone into Megatron's weapon room and things broke. He didn't want to make his father even angrier than he already was.  
  
Still not looking up, he mumbled, "Kowave and I... We wanted to play."  
  
"Play?"  
  
"Yeah... We wanted to play Soldier."  
  
"I see."  
  
"The nannies took our daggers away, so we couldn't use them. We were using sticks outside... but Kowave said we needed better weapons to play. So we went to your room because we knew it was open."  
  
Megatron should have figured it was Kowave's idea. She had a thing for weapons and was usually the most excited whenever he brought them both into his weapon room. "Then what?"  
  
"... We tried to get one of your swords down."  
  
"You know you're not supposed to touch those."  
  
"... But we wanted to play."  
  
"You still shouldn't have-"  
  
"Megatron."  
  
He looked to his wife, whose eyes were narrowed at him. Right; he wasn't there to lecture right now. He was only asking about what had happened. And judging by how Kowave was shaking and trembling, he could see that she was feeling guilty and probably blaming herself.   
  
He patted her back before looking back to Drillbit. "Go on."  
  
"... We tried to get it down with one of the spears. But it ended up getting stuck in the wall and we pulled it out, but... Kowave fell against that shelf. With all the small knives and daggers. And it shook and fell. But I pushed her down and we both got stuck under it. I think that's how I got cut."  
  
Drillbit was always the calm one.  Out of all the times they had gotten into an emotional situation, whether it was trouble or scared or lost, his son was always the calm one.  Always the one keeping his sister safe when she reacted, often badly, to the situation.  
  
Kowave's outburst made more sense now.  Without her brother there to be her anchor, she was a mess of tears and overwhelming emotions.  Something he and Eclipse had passed on to her.  
  
"... You're very lucky it wasn't worse."  
  
"Megatron-"  
  
"Eclipse."   
  
The Queen fell silent as she reached out to stroke her son's hand.  
  
He looked back to the boy.  While he knew the need to punish them for disobeying him, the king also knew that they were traumatized enough as it was.  It was a fine line to walk on and while he didn't want to be the weak and indecisive man his father was, he didn't want to be a tyrant to them either.  
  
Holding Kowave closer to kiss her head again, Megatron turned back to his son with a small smile on his face.  "But I'm glad you're alright now.  And I'm proud of you for protecting your sister."  
  
Eclipse turned back to his as Drillbit's eyes widened.  "... Will... Will we be punished?"  
  
"No, no, sweetie," Eclipse turned back to their son and clasped his hand in hers, "You've been through enough today.  Daddy and I won't be punishing either of you."  
  
"We-*hic*We're not in trouble?"  
  
Kowave's shaky voice caused her parents to turn back to her.  
  
"Y-You’re not mad?"  
  
"Only that you went into my weapon room when I told you not to," Megatron petted her hair when she lowered it again out of shame.  "But now, we're just glad you two are alright."  
  
Kowave sniffled and nodded, leaning into her father's shoulder. She sheepishly turned to look at Drillbit, who was just giving a small smile. While she still felt terrible for causing him to get hurt, she was glad that he was okay and that their parents were here.   
  
There was a knock on the door, causing the four of them to turn. Bombrush was still standing there, but now Shockwave was there as well. He bowed his head before looking back up at the king and queen.  
  
"Shockwave, what is it?"  
  
"The ambassadors were worried when you ran out so suddenly; I was sent to check on you."  
  
Ah. Right; he had been in the middle of talks when he had been fetched. And he had bolted out of the room along with his wife once they had been told what happened. "I apologize, but everything's fine now."  
  
"Will you be returning or shall I rearrange for another meeting?"  
  
Megatron thought about it for a moment. He glanced at Bombrush, who just shrugged, before looking to his wife. She simply nodded to him, but kept her hand on Drillbit's. Well, it was fine. It wasn't as if Eclipse needed to be present for the discussion anyway. It was rather boring.  
  
He kissed Kowave's forehead before gently setting her down on Eclipse's lap. "I'll head over there now. Bombrush-"  
  
"I'll come with you, it's fine."  
  
Shockwave nodded. "Very well."   
  
He bowed to Eclipse and her children before leaving the room, Bombrush following suit. The king gave a heavy huff and rubbed his eyes. Primus, he suddenly felt tired and exhausted... He hoped this would be a lesson to his children to not touch his things or to wander off anywhere dangerous. Maybe not, but at least they would remember this incident and proceed with more caution on their "little adventures" around the castle.  
  
Of course, now he was less likely to trust the nannies. It was bad enough the children got away from them all the time, but if they couldn't even keep them from doing stupid shit like this, what the hell were they good for?   
  
"Do you need anything, Megatron?" Eclipse asked, titling her head.  
  
"I'm fine. You'll be fine watching them?"   
  
"Yes. Will you join us for dinner or-?"  
  
"No, no, I'll be there." He looked to Knock Out. "Does my son have to stay here?"  
  
"Just for the night, Lord Megatron. I don't want the wound to reopen and I just want to monitor him to make sure he's fine."  
  
"I see." He moved over to Drillbit and patted his head. "You'll be all right here, Drillbit?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Very well. I'll see you later."   
  
He leaned over to kiss Eclipse on the cheek before leaving the room, Kowave still sitting in Eclipse's lap and hugging her tightly while Eclipse still held Drillbit's hand.  
  
"Kowave?"  
  
The young princess turned to her twin, their eyes meeting each other's.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Sniffling left poor girl's mouth as she reached up to wipe her eyes again with the end of her now dirty sleeve.  
  
"I'm sorry Drillbit," She muttered out, "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me.  I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's not your fault, sister." Drillbit tried to pull his hand out of her mother's grasp.  Once it was free, he reached out to his sister as best as he could lying on the bed.  "It just happened.  I'm okay now."  
  
"B-But you got hurt..."  
  
"But now I've got a cool scar like Daddy, so that's okay."  
  
Another round of tears burst from Kowave's eyes she wiggled out of her mother's hold and climbed onto the bed.  
  
"Kowave, your brother-!"  
  
Eclipse didn't need to swoop in to stop her daughter from hurting her brother by accident.  The princess stopped by her brother's side before lying down next to him, tears streaming down her eyes as she met his eyes again.  
  
Drillbit didn't even ask as he lifted his arm as high as he could with his wounds to allow his sister to crawl under and right into his side.  With his arm around her, Kowave's crying slowly faded away until soft snoring soon replaced it.  
  
Eclipse sighed as she watched Drillbit fall asleep soon after.  Primus, they truly were inseparable.  It was going to be difficult to get Kowave to come down to eat dinner later.  
  
But at least she could let her daughter have this for a few hours.  The reassurance of her brother being okay next to her.  
  
Dismissing the nannies, Eclipse got herself comfortable in her seat.  Ignoring Knock Out and Breakdown who were cleaning up their equipment and tools from treating the prince, she finally breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
She was just glad that her children were all right.


End file.
